A laser microscope apparatus has been known in which an SSPD (superconducting nanowire single photon detector) is used as a detector in place of a PMT (photomultiplier tube) (see, for example, NPL 1). Also, a configuration including an SSPD array of four SSPDs as a light detector has been known in which a multi-pixel light receiving element is formed for one photon input so that a light receiving area per one pixel is decreased to improve the detection efficiency and the response speed (see, for example, PTL 1).